The present invention relates to a frame body structure without the need of drilling holes and, more particularly, to an improved racket frame without the need of drilling holes.
When manufacturing a conventional racket frame, compound material in a mold is blown to form a racket frame structure. A driller is then used to drill at the periphery of the racket frame to form many circular holes, which are passed through by meshes. When batting balls, in addition to the racket face for batting, places where the meshes contact the racket frame are the most breakable parts of the meshes because abrasion between the meshes and the racket frame will cause breakage of the meshes. Moreover, the above way of drilling holes will let the edges of the circular holes be sharper, letting the meshes even more easily break.
In order to solve the above problem, a straight nail is slipped onto each of the original circular holes at the periphery of the racket frame to let the circular holes become through holes with smoother edges, hence reducing abrasion between the meshes and the racket frame. Moreover, in the above two methods, the meshes contact the outer periphery of the racket frame and the meshes are exposed out of the racket frame. Therefore, the meshes will contact ambient environments to abrade when using the racket. Furthermore, it is necessary to drill holes in the compound material racket frame in the above two methods. Not only wasting much time and cost, the structural hardness of the racket frame will also be badly affected to shorten its lifetime of use.
Accordingly, the present invention aims to propose an improved racket frame without the need of drilling holes to resolve the problems in the prior art.
The primary object of the present invention is to propose an improved racket frame without the need of drilling holes, wherein meshes conventionally exposed out of the outer periphery of the racket frame are hidden in the racket frame, hence reducing abrasion of the meshes, lengthening the lifetime of use of the meshes, and also enhancing the delicacy.
Another object of the present invention is to propose an improved racket frame without the need of drilling holes, wherein a compound material racket frame having through holes can be immediately obtained by blowing and shaping compound material in a mold. Because there is no need of drilling holes twice, the structure of the racket frame will not be damaged.
Another object of the present invention is to propose a racket frame without the need of drilling holes so as to have a simple manufacturing process, a short manufacturing time, and a lower cost.
To achieve the above objects, the present invention comprises at least two compound material pipe bodies. A plurality of U-shaped embedded tubes are uniformly clamped between the two compound material pipe bodies. Two openings of each of the U-shaped embedded tubes face the same direction. A compound material layer sheathes the compound material pipe bodies and the U-shaped embedded tubes with the two openings of each of the U-shaped embedded tubes being exposed. The compound material layer is then placed into a mold to be integrally formed by blowing. An integral racket frame structure is thus formed.